There's a Job for Everyone
There's a Job for Everyone, also known as Jobs-a-Plenty, is a song from The Great Discovery. Lyrics :Jobs a-plenty, five, ten, twenty – jobs for everyone. :Jobs galore, and still there's more, more jobs that must be done! :Train it, crane it – you name it – then we all can say: :The town that time forgot will shine like new on Sodor Day! :There's jobs for main line engines :And narrow gauge as well. :Jobs for workmen in the woods :With trees to clear and fell. :And guess who's trying hardest :To do more than the rest? :It's Thomas! But the others know :They all will do their best. :Jobs a-plenty, five, ten, twenty – jobs for everyone. :Jobs galore, and still there's more, more jobs that must be done! :Train it, crane it – you name it – then we all can say: :The town that time forgot will shine like new on Sodor Day! :Emily and Gordon :Take fallen trees and rocks. :James and Edward bringing stone, :While Henry's at the Docks. :And Toby drops off workmen :To work with Jack and Ned :When Percy drops supplies. :No time to rest at Tidmouth Sheds. :Jobs a-plenty, five, ten, twenty – jobs for everyone. :Jobs galore, and still there's more, more jobs that must be done! :Train it, crane it – you name it – then we all can say: :The town that time forgot will shine like new on Sodor Day! :Jobs a-plenty, five, ten, twenty – jobs for everyone. :Jobs galore, and still there's more, more jobs that must be done! :Train it, crane it – you name it – then we all can say: :The town that time forgot will shine like new on Sodor Day! :The town that time forgot will shine like new on Sodor Day! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Rocky * George * Butch * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kelly * Ned * Buster * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Tower Windmill * Great Waterton * Skarloey Slate Quarry * Brendam Docks * Knapford Yards * The Water Works * Tidmouth Sheds * The Wharf Footage Used * Dream On * Gordon and the Engineer * Thomas and the Lighthouse * Thomas and the Big Bang * Hide and Peep * The Great Discovery Deleted and Extended Scenes * Dream On - An extended shot of Thomas leaving Tidmouth Sheds. * Thomas and the Lighthouse - An extended shot of Percy and James passing by the windmill. * Thomas and the Big Bang - An extended shot of Peter Sam pushing timber logs. Trivia * The last line of the German version is omitted. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Worldwide * The Great Discovery JPN * The Great Discovery * With Thomas: Work and Dance!! * Song and Story: Sing Fun Music Video File:There's a Job for Everyone - Music Video de:Arbeit ist für alle da ja:しごとがたくさんあるからね pl:Praca dla Każdego Category:Songs